oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Valterria Moriko
History Valterria had grown up in a small village, on the edge of the Whispering Woods, filled with Kitsune of all a like. The village was always filled with music, laughter and an abundance of different smells from utterly any food that a person could imagine. Once a year, her village would make a group trip to a nearby village to play tricks on the races that tend to stay there. Valterria's parents were excited, for this was the first year that Valterria would be able to finally attend the festivities and she had practiced her scheme's on the other children in her home village. Once arriving to the town no one was to be seen, so the Kitsune laughed and stumbled around, finding good hiding spots to put their pop toys and traps for the unsuspecting victims. Valterria was stumbling behind her parents in her fox form, her tail waved behind her, happily. She jumped on stacked boxes and pushed over water bins, laughing aloud. Then a scream wailed through the crowd-less streets. Valterria's group paused and listened, all their ear perking at the sound, trying to sense where it came from. A human girl had burst around the corner, running right past the group of Kitsune, not even giving them a second glance as she sped through the street. Everyone had watched her for a moment, curious, before turning back and peeking around the corner, but they only had a second to move before an Orc had come charging around the same corner, but instead of rushing after the evading human, he had stopped when he saw us, letting out an unsettling cry. Some of her skulk chose to stay and fight, like her mother and father had, but other chose to giggle and ricochet out of the area, leaving the humans to deal with their own issues. Valterria's mother had picked her up from her scruff and carried her into a nearby house, while her father stayed and lured the Orc away. In the distance, Valterria heard additional screams becoming louder and more stressed, but she had refused to listen to them, her eyes concentrating on her mothers. Her mother had whispered in her ears, telling her to stay there and make sure she was hidden until her mother was able to come find her again. Valterria whimpered, but remained where she was, curling up into the smallest ball that she could've managed, watching her mother flee back into the town. Within a few minutes, an Orc fell through the walls, creating a loud collection of noise and dust to fill the room. Valterria had peeked through an opening of where she was hidden, wondering what could've made the massive noise and destruction, but before the dust could even clear, she was, once again, grabbed by the scruff of her neck and turned to look into the face of something of a pitch-black nightmare. His face had looked like something to always be in a terrible mood, charred black, with long trusks growing from his mouth. A piercing cry had filled the air, coming from her own mouth. The Orc had brought her closer to his face, his smell hit her like a smack in the face, causing her to try and wince away from him. He had breathed in her smell and whispered her race, dragging it out and making sure she had gotten a smell of his rancid breath. He had let out a boisterous laugh and carried her in his fist, bringing her back outside. Valterria's mother saw her and immediately tried to rush to her side, but more and more Orcs joined around them, blocking Valterria from her mother and father. Valterria, her eyes trained onto her mothers, kept eye contact with her while she was taken away, the Orc carried her in his rough fist and she was forced to watch her mother and father fight an endless battle. Within day 4 of walking away from her village, the Orc had transferred her into a cage, which he then made another Orc carry. She stayed in fox form, too afraid of what they would do if they were to know she had a human form and wasn't just a pet. Within a few more hours of being tossed around, they had arrived at another camp, this one filled with an horrible odor and piles of carcasses everyone, from what seemed like left over food. Valterria tried to make herself seem as little as possible, but she felt like she couldn't become small enough. 3 months had passed and the Orcs kept her, plumping her up to use her fur for unknown reasons. Each day she tried to come up with a way to escape, but they were always watching, always ready, so instead she took in her surroundings, remembering every nook and cranny all around her. Some nights, she would whisper spells to herself, remembering some that her mother had taught her for tricks. With these spells, she would create a rabbit, that would hop around and disappear in a few minutes. She remembered her mother telling her that her imagination would help free her magic, but she was too broken and scared and was, to be honest, having a hard time remembering them.. On the night of the 4th month, Valterria feeling scared, broken, starving and on the brink of death, she heard the crunch of leaves. She whipped her head towards the sound and saw a half elf, come up to her and put a finger to his lips, motioning for her to remain quiet. She had followed the orders and watched him walk stealthily over to where the orcs had been sleeping, grabbing a few things from their sacks. Valterria, for the first time in a long while, shifted back into her more human form, clinging to the bars of the cage. She followed all of his movements, her eyes begging him to let her go. Eventually the half elf came back to her cage, his pockets full to the brim with the Orcs valuables. The half elf unlocked her cage and Valterria had fallen forward, clinging onto the dirt. She couldn't believe that she was finally free. But that thought had been cut short. Huffing had come from behind them, a single orc, breathing roughly out of his nostrils. The half elf dropped a dagger near her and seemed to disappear into the shadows, without even a whisper of goodbye. The Orc started gallop towards her. Valterria grabbed the dagger in a swift motion, her hands almost moving on her own. Once the Orc got close enough, she sprung up, thrusting the dagger into the Orcs chest and heaved the knife upwards, stopping the Orc completely. He watched her for a moment before collapsing to the ground, dead. Valterria stepped back from the body, the dagger fell to the ground, staring at her bloodied hands. With one more look, Valterria took off in one of the directions she had memorized in her time being here. Months pasted, in the time spent, Valterria roamed along the lands. Her day was filled with playing tricks on merchants, stealing items from tradespeople and using them for for food and shelter. Each day she practiced more and more of her magic, and although it was far from easy, she was progressing and becoming stronger. This day, traveling far, Valterria steps foot in city called Haven. Hoping to make new friends, improve her magic, and who knows, maybe even find love... This is where her true story begins. Appearance Valterria comes at an laughable 4'9", but always to make sure she is on her tippy toes, making her seem hardly taller than what she really is. Her, seemingly endless, golden locks flow just past her thighs. Valterria can almost always be seen wearing her honeyed hair in tight, pigtail's, tied with pink bow. Upon the top of her head, sits a pair of equally blonde ears with white tips. Behind her, a tail that is always is in motion, the same color of her fair hair. Her face, more roundset and child-like, adorns two ruby colored eyes, which when looked into, feel like falling into a shimmering red ocean. She wears little make-up, only to highlight her eyes with light eyeliner. Her lips glisten with a natural shade of light pink. In her normal everyday attire, Valterria tends to wear a white, long sleeve button-up laced shirt, tied at the top with a bow. On her waist, she wears a short skirt, green, lined with white and black lines, going all around. On her legs, she wears black, thigh-high stockings. Her shoes are 4" ebony colored heels, a black little buckle to keep them secure. On adventuring days, Valterria wears a white, lengthy button-up, under a brown vest with a lighter, hazel lining. On her waist, she wears copper colored short-shorts, to which she folds over the bottom, cuffing them. She wears mid-calf nut-brown boots, with a patch of wool surrounding the top. Depending on the weather, she may match this attire with black leather gloves, also laced with wool around the opening. Despite her sun-licked hair in her more human form, Valterria's full fox form, her fur is deprived of such sunlight, becoming more snow-like. For now, Valterria has four, pure white tails. Her height in this form comes to 3', allowing her to slink through the bushes and find smaller and tighter crawl spaces. Only thing that seems to glow about her, besides her always winter fur, would be her ears, that glow of the golden color she normally bares all around her. Her eyes, remaining their crimson shine for whoever may see them lurking in the shadows. While growing up, the late bloomer that she was, Val's white tipped ears and tail turned to a darker color, almost black. She grew slightly taller, but not by much and started to slowly fill out into her upcoming adult body. She sticks with her usual attire as stated above. Her blonde hair has grown a little longer. Personality Valterria is the type of person who hides behind the people in the back of the group, or behind the tall people. She often comes off as shy or reserved, but like others of her kind, her mind is always racing with tricks to play on everyone and easily ways to escape the situation. Valterria loves to lay out under the starry night and listen to all of the noises around her. She's playful, and will tease you. She loves to play tricks on people and loves getting praised. She pretends to be lazy and clumsy, but is actually pretty quick and will almost always land on her feet. She is extremely loyal and will follow the people closest to her to the ends of the earth. She can come off as ditsy, but is actually pretty smart. She plays her cute and innocent appearance to sometimes get what she wants. Some may call her flirty. Friends * A strange Half Elf - Saved her in her past. Hasn't seen him since. * [[Mellisan|'Mellisan']] - A kind Tiefling whom she had met outside of the Tavern. * [[Haris Mahzaata|'Haris Mahzaata']] - Warned her about Resh and turned to trust him and look up to him, which resulted into her falling for him. They are lovers and she would do anything for him. * [[Ashelia Saint Claire|'Ashelia Saint Claire']] - Met through Haris, she seems nice, but comes off a little mean to Valterria as Ashelia likes to tease her a lot. Wants to become her friend. Mentor to Valterria. * Inari - Kitsune, who seems kind to her, whom she met in the Osirian Library. She's quite fond of him and wants to help him redeem himself, if possible. * Doll - A strange toy whom she met through Haris and Ashelia. They're not exactly close, but Doll has offered to be her guide in Osirian until she gets use to the strange city. * [[Sharifa Yaminah|''Sharifa Yaminah]] - Met through Haris. They aren't close, but Val has seen Sharifa's sadness and wants to help her see the beauty in love and life. Enemies * ''Londorwin Orc's - Stole her from her family. * Resh'Od Argith - Made her think he was going to kill her. Met in Tavern. Additional Information Theme: Irony - Lizz Robinett Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character